shadelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alksheist Calendar
In Alksheist, there are seven days of the week and seventeen months. The days are named after some of the most major gods, while the months are named after more minor gods. Days Tipor, named for the god Tiput, who is the king of all gods, is the first day of the week. Since all things begin with Tiput, his day is the first day of the week. In the sorcerer class, Kalall refers to Tipor as "Kalor", in reference to herself. This is a sorcerer-only practice. On Earth, this day is equivalent to Monday; most work weeks start here, since Tiput values hard work above all things. Tiput is symbolized by the moon, which is also named Tiput, and the sun. Larsor, named for the god of fire, Laresin, is the second day of the week. Fire is light, it is warmth; without fire, there would be no life. Tiput brought Laresin into existence shortly after creating Alksheist, allowing him to watch over the world and ensure life continued on there, and also to punish should the people living on the planet decide to disobey the gods' laws. Laresin is symbolized by the moon, which is also named Laresin, and sometime also as the sun. Annikor, named for one of the Three, Annika, goddess of chaos, is the third day of the week. Laresin and his fire is known to bring about chaos and disorder, and she follows in his wake. Laresin's eyes are known to waver from Alksheist from time to time, and Tiput is busy patrolling the world to ensure judgement is rightfully passed on. In their absence, Annika rules; this is her day. She is symbolized by Eberon, the second planet in the solar system with a highly erratic orbit, and also by a blue teleios dragon with three sets of wings. Shaor, named for the deity of water and rebirth, Shali, is the fourth day of the week. After Annika is done with her shenanigans, Alksheist must return to its tranquil state. Under the influence of Shali, they are able to do so. Annika is erratic, and Laresin and Tiput are often busy with higher matters; Shali is known as the deity of the people. The ruler of the night, water, and rebirth, they also rule the moons in the sky and help guide them on their path around Alksheist. Shali is symbolized by the moon, which is also named Shali, that is constantly visible in the sky. Ronor, named for one of the Three, Rona, goddess of order, is the fifth day. Shali's calming influence after the initial storm has restored the world to order. On Earth, this day is similar to Friday -- the last day of work and school, the time to turn in everything in an orderly manner before relaxing and watching a soap until bedtime. Rona is often depicted as chasing Annika around Alksheist, which is why this day comes after Annika's; she's cleaning up the mess she left. Rona is symbolized by the north star and a golden landvættir dragon. Acor, named after the god of darkness, Acu, is the sixth day. Acu is known as a dark, ominous presence in the world. When his moon is seen in the sky, people are wary; when it is his day, people are equally wary. After the king gives his orders and Laresin gives the world light; after Annika causes chaos and Shali renews the earth; and after Rona picks up the last remnants of her companion, things are quiet and still. This is Acu's day; a period of holding your breath and hoping nothing goes wrong. Acu is symbolized by the moon, which is also named Acu, which becomes visible in the sky every thousand years. Andror, named for one of the Three, Andri, goddess of the other realm, is the last day. This day is a sort of Sabbath, only instead of a day of no work, it is a day of honoring ancestors and dead relatives. Andri follows in Acu's wake, reaping the souls whose breath he sucked out on his reigning day. Surprisingly, most deaths do happen on Andror. It is a quiet day of mourning, rest and spirituality. Andror is symbolized by Wulah, the largest planet in the solar system where the spirit realm is believed to be physically located, and a horned felumbrie (the cats that archangel dragons shift into) with magenta musimite holding a golden candelabra in its mouth. Tipor: named after Tiput, The King. (In the Sorcerer class, Kalall calls Tipor "Kalor", after her. This is a sorcerer-only thing.) Larsor: named after Laresin, god of fire. Annikor: named after One of the Three Goddesses, Annika the goddess of chaos. Shaor: named after Shali, the god of the moon. Ronor: named after One of the Three Goddesses, Rona the goddess of order. Acor: named after Acu, the god of darkness. Andror: named after One of the Three Goddesses, Andri the goddess of the spirit realm. Months Einai - For Ein, the goddess of dawn, and her sister, Dzia, goddess of dusk. Ein is married to goddess of the past, Naoti; Dzia's spouse is the nameless deity, the deity of silence. Ienu - For Ueeya, the god of thought and intelligence. probably something about this guy being acearo and not having a mate so he's kinda poured himself into being this wise dude idk Oreti - For Ooriakuhyou, the wandering god, and Tiatiakun, the lost son/god. Tiatiakun got eaten by a dragon that hid inside the earth from Ooriakuhyou, who is now searching endlessly for his son. Inaol - For Ina, the deity of plants and healing. They're married to the goddess of hats, Olani. Hat sales are up this month. Ahwin - For Ashdrwarm, the goddess of roads, paths, orbits and guidance. She's married to both the god of illusion magic, Bvemwa, and the god of the Sidways, Sidzh. Mawor - For Ma, the deity of identity. This shapeshifting god rules over the Ancient Gallery where faces and stuffed bodies of people, dragons and other sentient beings are stored. Ma can take on the identity of any creature in their gallery, along with mixing any body with any face to become whomever they please. This month has something to do with finding yourself and stuff Risves - For Reeschvanazh, the god of language, song and the spoken word. Married to the god of rainbows, Bves. Etawa - For Lets, the deity of arrows, and their spouse, Awa, the deity of pottery. DAWN -> THOUGHT/SMARTS -> THE DUDE LOOKING FOR HIS KID AND HIS KID -> PLANTS/HEALING -> DESTINY/ROADS/ECT -> IDENTITY -> LANGUAGE/SONG/SPEAKING -> METALWORKING/ARROWS/POTTERY -> ANIMALS OF THE SEA -> HEROES/HEROINES -> LIGHTNING/THUNDER -> ARCHITECTURE -> PIPES -> ALCOHOL/BREWING -> SLEEP -> HOT SPRINGS -> SPIRIT CHILDREN dawn . plants/healing . language/song/speaking . alcohol/brewing . identity (like the many-faced god from asoiaf, only maybe entire humanoid/dragon/ect skins instead of only faces?) . sleep (month hibernation starts for animals?) nightmares/dreams too? . thought/smarts . lightning/thunder . metalworking/arrows//maybe pottery instead though? . architecture . animals of the sea . smoking pipes . hot springs . child giver (the god that created himself from nothing to give spirit children to infertile parents) . heroes/heroines . roads/paths/orbits . the blind god forever searching for his son? and his son gods have some semi-modern imagry since they're believed to follow in the technological footsteps of their subjects. there are gods of holovision, the internet, some modern foods, and even reigning gods and spirits over each building in xidwin and altshof! dawn - silver shepherd's crook dusk - a dirty lantern, her hands are always black with soot past - bowl of glass eyes; each time one falls out and breaks, someone forgets a memory forever; if it cracks, the memory is tarnished mute - a posy of wilting purple and red flowers with carnivorous plants held in outstretched hands thought/intelligence - a robeghast scroll with the purple metal writing wandering - a dull spear; the tip is used by stabbing it into the ground plants/healing - a giant mortar and pestal; also has some weird headgear full of magnifying glasses so they can look at their plants more closely hats - a rather large sunhat with several tiers; it has a bunch of random plants and flowers growing on it. also carries a hat sizer? lol identity - broken mirror ;; lives in a broken mirror maze because why not ;; can tell it's ma because ma's irises are (broken) mirrors language/song/spoken word - severed ears on a necklace rainbows - carries a bottle of stuff that makes rainbows arrows - empty quiver and stringless bow; they're too good for this world and give away all their arrows and bowstrings pottery - Category:Days Category:Months